


I'll Follow You

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, F/F, There is no happiness here, Trans Clone Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Battles require sacrifices.





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [Poli](https://imperfectkreis.tumblr.com) who requested "keep your eyes open"
> 
> Caliber belongs to [Jesse!](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com)

The explosion is massive, shaking the battlefield and Slag’s heart _stops._ Caliber was in there; her laughter’s still echoing over the comms, echoing in Slag’s ears. Slag doesn’t think, just blasts the few remaining tinnies in her way as she dashes through the smoke, toward the explosion. Toward her wife.

The smoke’s blindingly thick, all but impossible to see through. _There,_ sprawled limp against a hunk of metal that may have once been a tank, the blue and white armor that she knows as well as her own. She’s by Caliber’s side immediately, her Z-6 thrown to the side as she falls to her knees, all but ripping Caliber’s bucket off.

Caliber’s still breathing, but barely. It- it doesn’t sound good, and Slag _knows_ that it’s too late. She’s ripping off her own bucket as well, needing to see Caliber with her own eyes, to look and to remember.

“Hey,” there’s blood trickling from Caliber’s mouth, cutting through the dust and grime. Her eyes are barely open, but she’s looking at Slag.

“Hey,” Slag’s voice breaks and Caliber’s eyes begin to close. “Keep your eyes open, c’mon riduur, stay with me,” Slag’s begging and she knows it’s useless, knows Caliber’s not making it out of this one. More blood’s dripping down Caliber’s side, onto Slag’s lap and onto the rocks and dirt beneath her as she cradles her wife. Caliber’s breathing is labored, her eyes hazy with pain even as there’s a faint smile on her face.

“Got more kills than you,” she rasps and Slag chokes out a broken laugh.

“Only because I went easy on ya,” she can feel the tears beginning to roll down her face, knows Caliber can see them too.

“Still counts.” Caliber’s limp now, barely breathing. Her eyes are still open though, still looking at Slag.

“Yeah, it does,” Slag agrees, then takes a shaky breath. “Kar'taylir darasuum, ni runi,” she presses her lips to Caliber’s forehead, ignoring how clammy and cold she is. “I love you.” She feels it more than anything when Caliber stops breathing, when she goes _still._

Slowly, gently, she places Caliber down. She deserves more than this, than to have died in the dust and destruction of some worthless rock for a war that they never asked to fight. She deserved so much more than what Slag could give her. She deserved to live.

The sounds of the battle filter back to her, the steady clank of tinnies approaching knocking her out of her thoughts. Slag grabs up her heavy blaster, lets it whir back into life, mouth set in a silent snarl as she steps out from behind the tank. She fires as she walks toward the tinnies, each step measured and unhurried even as the first few blaster bolts hit her. Caliber won’t have long to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Translations  
>  _Riduur:_ spouse  
>  _Kar'taylir darasuum, ni runi:_ I love you, my soul


End file.
